Mauvais choix
by bambiemag
Summary: Sara doit faire un choix entre deux exs détenus plus que craquant… cruel dilemme


Sara les regarda tour à tour, visiblement très indécise. Depuis plusieurs minutes elle restait là à peser le pour et le contre. Elle avait décidé de procéder méthodiquement en faisant l'inventaire des atouts de l'un et de l'autre. Elle savait que la force de Lincoln lui serait d'un grand secours, mais l'intelligence de Michael avait fait ses preuves dans plus d'une situation. Vraiment c'était un choix difficile et elle espéra un instant que LJ lui viendrait en aide, mais visiblement le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir se mêler de cette décision qui aurait pourtant des conséquences pour lui aussi. Devant le regard fuyant de l'ado et ceux impatients des deux frères, elle décida de tenter la fuite :

**« **Je dois vraiment choisir ? »

Lincoln soupira. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être pénible à faire traîner les choses ainsi. C'était bien une femme, une vraie emmerdeuse. Et dire que ça devait être quelque chose d'amusant. Il se demanda comment son petit frère, pouvait trouver la force de sourire. Il plissa les yeux. En faite non, le sourire de Michael n'avait rien de héroïque, il tentait juste d'influencer la belle doctoresse qui, voyant ça, hésita à laisser son cœur choisir le petit génie.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire que tu choisisses Sara parce qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas être deux à tes côtés. » Lui confirma Michael

Elle poussa un soupir de frustration. Ca ne devenait plus du tout marrant. Elle se donnait l'impression d'être une enfant devant une vitrine de bonbons, à part que l'issue ne serait pas la même. Le goût de son choix actuel pourrait être bien plus amer que celui d'une mauvaise sucrerie.

**« **Aller Sara, on ne va pas y passer la journée ! De toute façon dans un cas comme dans un autre, tu vas forcément y perdre. »

Le père et l'oncle se tournèrent vers le traître en fronçant les sourcils.

**« ** Hey ! » fut tout ce que Lincoln trouva à répondre.

LJ éclata de rire tandis que Sara abaissait les épaules pas vraiment rassurée par les dernières paroles de celui qui pourrait bien faire partie de sa famille très prochainement.

« C'est bon… je choisis Lincoln. »

Michael la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Quoi ? Cette brute ? » S'indigna Michael

Lincoln sourit, heureux d'avoir gagné. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant il n'était pas sûr que le terme soit vraiment le plus approprié. Qu'avait-il gagné au juste ? Une femme au caractère changeant comme compagnie ? Et dire que c'était lui qui les avait mis dans cette situation. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que son équipière semblait déjà regretter sa décision.

**« ** Michael… » le supplia-t-elle

Celui-ci lui tourna le dos sans un regard pour rejoindre son neveu qui attendait plus loin, enfin soulagé que cette situation ridicule ait trouvé un dénouement.

**« ** Aller c'est bon Oncle Mike, on va lui faire regretter d'avoir préféré la petite brute. » Assura LJ

Lincoln pointa son fils d'un doigt menaçant.

**« **Tu riras moins quand Sara et moi iront nous prélasser sur le canapé pendant que tu essaieras de faire digérer sa défaite à ton oncle. »

Michael sourit devant l'arrogance de son aîné. Sara soupira et alla se mettre en place à côté de Lincoln.

**« ** Vous êtes prêts ? »

Lincoln et Sara se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête d'un signe positif.

Après une heure d'intenses efforts, Sara s'écroula au sol, tandis que Lincoln pestait :

« Franchement Sara tu n'y as pas vraiment mis de la bonne volonté ! »

La jeune femme se redressa d'un geste brusque, son visage empreint d'un air légèrement offusqué.

« Quoi ? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu je te signale ! Ce n'est pas évident de suivre tes gestes désordonnés et d'être là pour rattraper tes baisses de formes ! » lança-t-elle

Lincoln avala son eau de travers en entendant ça, tandis que Michael savourait cette phrase et que LJ éclatait de rire. L'ex taulard se sentit vexé de cette remarque qu'aucune de ses conquêtes n'avaient jamais eu à lui faire et laissa tomber sa serviette pour rejoindre la cuisine. Sara éprouva, un remord l'envahir à l'idée d'avoir blessé son compagnon d'infortune. Elle regarda Michael qui s'était placé face à elle, semblant savourer le fait qu'elle avait, visiblement, choisie la mauvaise personne.

« Vous croyez que je l'ai vexé ? »

LJ reposa sa bouteille d'eau et la regarda en riant.

**« ** Papa est de toute façon un mauvais perdant. Tu devras t'y habituer. Lui assura-t-il

**_ **Ah non, la prochaine fois, je choisis Michael. »

Un petit sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de l'intéressé :

« Parce que tu crois que je vais revenir auprès de toi après l'affront que tu m'as fait ? »

Elle se leva, en réajustant sa jupe et s'approcha du bel homme pour lui susurrer :

« Je pourrais me faire pardonner. »

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Michael tout en s'assurant que LJ ne regardait pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser à son tour ses mains sur la taille de la demoiselle, sachant pourtant, où elle voulait en venir et où tout ça pourrait les mener tous les deux.

« N'oublie pas que tu as choisis mon frère et que tu dois donc assumer cette décision jusqu'au bout. Tu as d'ailleurs intérêt à le rejoindre très vite avant qu'il ne sorte et ne nous voit dans cette position. »

Elle baissa les bras, comprenant maintenant ce que LJ voulait dire en affirmant qu'elle y perdrait dans les deux cas. La mauvaise foi de Lincoln avait de toute façon tout compliqué comme toujours. Elle remarqua que l'adolescent les attendait à la porte, les regardant d'une façon sévère.

**« **Sara, dois-je te rappeler qu'en choisissant mon père tu n'as finalement pas pris l'option canapé avec mon oncle ? »

Elle s'éloigna de Michael à contre-cœur, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie tandis que M. Scofield la suivait en riant, savourant la défaite de son frère et de sa, désormais, toute nouvelle complice. LJ referma la grille derrière eux et commenta bien fort ce que Michael et lui allaient faire pendant que Lincoln et Sara feraient leur corvée. La jeune femme soupira en se disant qu'elle n'écouterait plus les idées saugrenues de son beau-frère, notamment quand celles-ci impliquaient que les perdants se taperaient toute la vaisselle de la semaine. Et surtout quand le dit beau-frère assurait être un as au tennis !


End file.
